Nothing But Good Friends
by Funny-Fishes
Summary: What if Kurt and Blaine never ended up together during their days at Dalton? What if they both ignored their feelings in an attempt to protect their friendship? What if they grew up and grew apart? What happens when their paths collide 5 years later?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is officially the 5****th**** story I have attempted to write since I finished, There's a Fine, Fine Line. I'm not even sure if I'll post this...however if you are reading it, I did **

**Warning, if you aren't a fan of serendipity, then stop reading. **

Nothing but Good Friends

As soon as Kurt graduated from Ohio State, he packed his bags, said goodbye to his friends and family and headed for his dream. Kurt had stayed in Lima, near his father, because to be honest, he couldn't bear to leave him. However, the day he graduated his father took him in his arms, kissed his head, and whispered in his ear, two simple words. And with that New York was officially waiting for him. Packing his car, he drove the miles it took and found himself in the city of lights. He rented out a dumpy little apartment, which was repulsive, but essentially part of the _dream _and began looking for work. He eventually found a job as a bartender(yes, Kurt Hummel was finally old enough to drink), which obviously wasn't dream, but was the perfect night time job that allowed Kurt to still search for the dream during the day time.

The dream, that momentarily (when Brian Ryan visited McKinley) Kurt lost. However Kurt's attempts to achieve the dream were in process and the shitty apartment and his night time job were just some of the stepping stones.

A show. The main part of his dream. A show where Kurt starred and shined. A show where Kurt would finally _fully _be appreciated for all his hard work and talent.

Getting the show, the dream, was as challenging as Kurt had assumed it would be. But Kurt was many things, talented, fashionable, fabulous and a fighter...and definitely NOT a quitter. So he went to audition after audition, for small roles, big roles, female roles, he even auditioned for a musically entirely done with puppets (which was the most embarrassing audition, the self proclaimed Muppet Baby admitted to Mercedes on the phone after) and did not get a single call back. It was slightly reminiscent of his days as an ensemble remember for the New Directions, where he lost solo after solo to his then enemy(and now best friend) Rachel Berry.

But maybe that was good practice for what Kurt was dealing with now. Sure, not getting a part hurt (not only his confidence and ego but also his wallet), but it made him stronger and more certain that maybe that part just wasn't right for him. _Eventually, when everything is right, all the pieces will fall into place, _the thought popped into Kurt's head as he pulled his pea coat tighter and trudged down the snow streets to his next audition. He hadn't thought of that phrase in years...Blaine had always told him that, when he struggled with the Warblers, or other aspects of his young life.

'Wow,' Kurt thought, 'I haven't thought about him in years.' It was true. As close as Blaine and Kurt once were, they hadn't seen each other in since Kurt's graduation. Blaine had flown down from California to watch his friend graduate, and then quickly left again in order to write his final exams.

The two stayed in touch as often as they could. They would text, Skype and call, but soon Kurt started College, which made things harder. Their schedules became fuller and they both had other obligations. So eventually their long distance phone calls became fewer, and further apart until they were completely non –existent. It had hurt, Kurt had to admit, to feel as if he was forgotten by someone he considered his best friend, however he was equally to blame. They both had so much going on and the spaces in between them were much harder to ignore than McKinley and Dalton.

Blaine had meant a lot to Kurt. He had been a friend, a mentor and so many other things, and Kurt knew that he had meant as much to Blaine. And although Kurt was an adult now, a confident and proud, man and obviously he no longer needed a mentor, he would be lying to himself if he said a large part of him did not miss the dark haired, green eyed boy who he once believed he was in love with.

Kurt pulled open the door to the theatre and smiled as the memory of the jittery butterflies he would feel in his stomach every time Blaine would look at him, resurrected in his mind. They had ended off as friends, great friends, which Kurt was thankful for. He was not sure how hard it would have been to lose Blaine if he knew how he had felt about him. However part of him always wondered...

"Hi, sweetie. Are you here for the audition?" A friendly female receptionist asked. Kurt grinned at the women and nodded. Handing her his portfolio, she glanced at it quickly before handing it back to him. "They'll call you in a minute. Take a seat." She offered, pointing to the seats behind him. Which he took and began shedding himself of his coat and scarf. "Nervous, honey?"

Kurt had to stifle a laugh at the question. After all the auditions he had done, he no longer knew the meaning of fear or nervousness. Auditioning had become almost as natural as being on stage itself. "Not really." He answered politely. "I love the script, so I'm hopeful." And he was being honest when he said that. The script was simple, but with the right music and lyrics (which he hadn't heard yet) Kurt was sure it would be great.

Kurt was auditioning for the role of Mickey. A boy fresh out of high school who was looking to fall in love, and as cliché as it was, the further he read the script the more he fell in love with the character and his quest for love. He had the perfect song picked out and was feeling confident.

"Next?" A loud voice called from behind the wall that lead to the stage. Kurt stood up, grabbed his sheet music, his portfolio, said goodbye to the receptionist and made his way on stage. The stage lights were slightly dimmed as he strolled on stage and quickly handed his sheet music to the pianist and his portfolio to the director. The seats for the audience were sparely filled with people Kurt assumed had some connection to the protection.

Kurt took his place in center stage and smiled. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Mickey."

"Monolog first." The director called. So Kurt did as he asked, and did what he believe was a brilliant run-through of one of the character's monologs. As soon as he finished the director requested to hear him sing. Kurt signalled to the pianist and the song began.

"_Last week I was walking down the street and met a boy and I said, _

'_Hey! Maybe I was meant for you.'  
But he only shook his head and said 'Goodbye'  
He kept on walking down the avenue.  
Nobody wants me  
I'm mighty blue somehow  
Won't someone hear my plea and take a chance with me  
Because I'm nobody's baby now."_

Kurt knew he killed it. The last note, he knew would have made Judy herself proud. So when the director briefly clapped and told him that they would call him soon. Kurt left the audition feeling pretty damn good.

And needless to say, when Kurt got a call a week later that he landed the part, he wasn't overly surprised but that didn't stop him from dancing around like a moron.

**A/N: Chapter one finished...Crap? I'm feeling a little rusty...Let me know if I should keep going, I kind of like the idea for this. Kurt and Blaine **_**will **_**meet again in the next chapter(that is if you guys want it) so let me know! Review, alerts, anything's. Don't be afraid to be honest. I really suck at first chapters lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thanks so much for the reviews **

**Just a few things: 1. No, Dave Karofsky will not be in this story. 2. The song from the last chapter was 'I'm Nobody's Baby'- Judy Garland. 3. I agree, I actually really never liked Futurefics, but now I'm kind of addicted. (So if anyone knows any good ones, LMK****) 4. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my illiterateness and bad grammar. **

**ALSO: If anyone else is a Popular fan, Chris Colfer and Chris Gorham have met. I DIED.**

**Warning: Serendipity. **

So when Kurt said that he never got nervous about auditions, he was telling the truth. He would also be telling the truth if he said he very rarely got nervous. He also very rarely got parts in plays, so needless to say, the rareness of this situation brought out his nervousness.

He had done his fair share of community theatre, so he had an idea of how these things worked, however he had never originated a role and that idea made him nervous, so he wanted to make sure that the director and everyone else involved knew he could do it.

Kurt had tossed and turned all night. Gotten up multiple times to read over the parts of the script. The director, Jonathan, had been adamant that when the first rehearsal rolled around all of the actors should hardly have to glance at their papers. Kurt was constantly making sure that he would be ready to be in character tomorrow. He also knew that as soon as rehearsal finished he would have to make his way over to the bar to start his shift, so a proper night's sleep would have been an extremely decent idea, however Kurt was just not that lucky. So when his alarm clock went off at six am, his hand was waiting to turn it off before he sprung out of bed and began his morning routine.

He wanted to make a good impression, he wanted to look great and knock it out of the park in the fashion department. And that's what he did. His hair was sprayed up, looking perfect without trying to look perfect and choose a pair of dark wash skinny jeans , with a dark purple cardigan and his fabulous black boots(though he threw a pair of Chuck Taylors and sweatpants in his bag, just in case). Taking a final look in the mirror, Kurt decided that, yes he did look like he was a professional actor, and knew what the fuck he was doing. And with that thought in mind, he grabbed his messenger bag and left his apartment, strutting to work in his signature Kurt Hummel way.

Walking to the theatre, with his latte was slightly different. He had a job (Well a second job) and he was walking with even more purpose than before. He arrived at the theatre about 15 minutes before rehearsal was scheduled to begin, but he wasn't the only one. He entered through the stage door, greeting the receptionist before making his way backstage, and was met with what he assumed was the majority of his fellow cast mates. All sitting together and socializing, it made Kurt smile, as it reminded him of his days in show choir. However it made him a little anxious as they all turned and stared at him when he entered. Kurt took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hey," He said with a casual wave of his hand, as he took a seat in the nearest chair. "I'm Kurt."

"Well, he's got to be Mickey." A tall, lanky blond girl said, looking to everyone else to see if they agreed. They all nodded. Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion. "We've been guessing who has which part...we're actually really good at it." She smiled. "Wanna try?" Kurt smiled and happily accepted the challenge. It was surprisingly easy, the cast was small only 12 people and each of them reeked of their character. It was also a great way to break the ice with the people he would be spending the next few months with. They were all laughing and chatting, when a booming voice came from on stage.

"Actors, out here. Now." Everyone froze for a moment before quickly scurrying onto stage. Standing on one of the audience seats stood the director, whom Kurt had met during auditions, however now he seemed much more frightening. "Everyone here?" He glanced at the players who stood on stage and shrugged. "If not, tough tits..." Kurt fought the urge to giggle as the director continued to speak. "As you know, I'm Jonathan your director. Behind the piano is Wendy, she's your vocal coach, accompanist and choreographer." The meek brunette smiled from her seat and waved. "Our music director slash song writer is..." Jonathan glanced around him as if he was looking for someone; however no one was there, so he sighed. "Absolutely useless." Gosh, did this guy ever remind him of someone, although Kurt couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"You've read the script, 'Quick to Fall', and you've all been cast because we think you can do it, obviously, otherwise we wouldn't waste our time on a bunch on no names." Kurt's eyebrows shot up at the bluntness and honesty of his director. "So take this as a warning," He continued, "We will have _**no **_problem replacing any of you at the first sign of weakness."

The director cleared his throat before hopping onto the stage where the now terrified actors stood. Handing on his hips, he asked, "Any questions?" All the actors stood there awkwardly, feet shuffling and not making eye contact. "Apprehension and fear are weaknesses..." He reminded the cast.

"When will we begin learning our songs?" Jay, the actor playing Kurt's best friend, asked quickly. Wendy coughed a laugh and the cast exchanged a worried glance.

"As soon our friken hobbit of a song writer gets here..." Wendy told the cast. The cast quietly mumbled something about irresponsibility and punctuality to themselves before John interrupted.

"Well, while we're waiting for our maestro to arrive, we might as well just do a read through..." Jonathan suggested, before adding, "Be prepare to wait for him quite often, actors..."

"If he was ever on time for something, well, we'd both probably drop dead." Wendy giggled from behind the piano. Jonathan sighed in agreement.

"If he wasn't so talented we'd have to fire him." Jonathan agreed, before tapping on the scripts. "Act one. Let's begin with getting the lines down; we'll work on blocking later." Each actor pulled their script out, and took a seat on a stool, going through the lines properly, as the director sat on the side and took notes, smiling at certain parts, then scribbling something furiously down at others. They had made it to act 3 when they were suddenly interrupted by a commotion happening behind them. The sound of something falling, then papers scattering across the floor, and finally a string of curses.

"That would be Beethoven." Wendy muttered, as Jonathan headed backstage to see what the problem was. Kurt could barely make out the two talking.

"Not bad this time, only 45 minutes late." John deadpanned, causing whoever was back there to laugh slightly.

"Wait till you hear the song, John. You can't possibly be mad after you hear it." The voices where making their way back towards the stage. One voice, was of John, the other was strangely familiar. Whoever he was, he spoke with an obscene amount of passion and excitement. "I mean, that's what took me so long to get here. I was writing this perfect song." John entered back on stage followed by their 'maestro'. Kurt glanced down at his script to scribble an idea he had for a particular scene down.

John turned to the cast as the song writer began to put his things away. "Well, the prodigal musician has arrived." He gestured to the curly headed man standing by the piano. "Blaine, ready to show the cast some of the music for the show?"

Kurt was fairly certain if he lifted his head any faster, he would have gotten whiplash. Suddenly it was fairly easy to place where he had heard the voice before.

"Hey, I'm really looking forward to working with you all." The man said, as he pulled out his guitar and glanced at his sheet music, before starting to play.

It was Blaine. Definitely Blaine Anderson. Aged about 6 years but undeniably him. Kurt felt his jaw drop as he stared at the man. Watching him sing reminded Kurt of the first time they met, although his face was now covered with light stubble and he wasn't dressed in those ridiculous uniforms, it was still the same guy. Kurt kept watching him as he continued the song.

Kurt felt the urge to run over to his old friend and pull him into a tight hug, and catch up, however this wasn't just a chance encounter on the street, Kurt had to act professional regardless of how hard it was. He felt a sharp elbow jab him in the side,

"Kurt, stop checking out the music director." Beverly giggled like a child, as Kurt turned a deep red.

"I know him." He hissed at her, before turning back to his script and attempting to act professionally.

As rehearsal continued, Kurt found himself glancing at Blaine through his script. They had still not properly acknowledged each other, and Kurt was beginning to wonder if Blaine even recognized him. Kurt knew that he looked much older, but he couldn't possibly look that different. Plus he was fairly sure that his reactions to hearing Blaine singing, were still the exact same. He was swooning all over the place, involuntarily, of course.

"Do you have the sheet music for everyone?" Jonathan obviously wasn't swooning. Blaine flashed him a smile and reached into his satchel. Digging through it, with a furrowed brow, he was searching for something.

"Punctual and prepared." Kurt muttered sarcastically, he couldn't stop the words from slipping out of his mouth. The voice was reminiscent of how he would tease Blaine years ago, who was always dapper and put together but contrastingly a scatterbrain and compulsively disorganized. The rest of the cast turned to him with wide eyes and when Kurt glanced at Blaine his head was out of his bag and a huge smile had spread across his face.

"Nice to see you too, Kurty." Blaine grinned as though he had just won the lottery. Kurt couldn't help getting out of his chair and making a b-line to Blaine. Blaine stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his old friend and held on tightly. Screw professionalism. "How've you been?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, making Kurt hold on tighter. It was embarrassing to admit it, but Kurt was doing everything in his power not to cry.

"I've missed you." Kurt admitted, not properly answering Blaine's question. Blaine was about to open his mouth to speak when a throat cleared behind them. They both pulled away from each other and turned to the rest of the cast.

"You've met before?" Jonathan asked, his voice slightly irritated, as they had interrupted rehearsal. Blaine laughed a little and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"We go way back."

"Well as lovely as this little reunion is, can you both continue this some other time?" Jonathan suggested, still not the slightest bit amused. Kurt nodded, stealing one more glanced at Blaine, who leaned down to Kurt's ear and whispered,

"We will be catching up later," Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement before taking back his seat. Cursing to himself because he knew his face was now stained red.

"That totally means they had sex." Someone behind him mumbled. Kurt turned and glared at her with a look he usually only reserved for Santana. He could hear Blaine laughing as he handed out the sheet music to all the performers.

"Learn the lyrics. Schedule is on the wall. I don't react well to tardiness or illness." John mentioned before packing up his bag and walking out. The cast remained seated for a moment not sure what to do, however they sporadically started leaving. Kurt began packing his bag slowly. Wendy, Blaine and himself being the only ones left in the room. Kurt packed his bag slowly, stealing glances at Blaine as often as he could. Wendy cleared her throat and smiled at them both.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said to neither of them in particular, before turning to Blaine and glaring. "On time, please." And with that, she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"She seems nice." Kurt admitted happily. "Although compared to Jonathan, a rattle snake seems appealing."

"He's not as terrifying as he seems."

"Really?" He asked nervously, placing his script into his bag.

"Nope, he's way worse." Blaine commented, he was leaning down to put his guitar back in the case.

"That's comforting." Kurt commented, taking a few steps towards Blaine. Blaine stood up and his hair was now covering his forehead, and Kurt fought the urge to push it back.

"I know you'd been a cheerleader for Sue Sylvester, I am fairly certain that compared to her, John is like a puppy." Blaine said, as he thankfully ran a hand through his hair, pushing the curls out of his eyes.

"A vicious puppy that holds my acting career in his angry paw." Kurt mumbled.

"Exactly!" Blaine winked at him, and Kurt began struggling to listen to what Blaine was saying as his heart began beating a little faster. "How've you been?"

"Huh? Yea." Kurt answered pathetically. Blaine smiled in response.

"Second time you hadn't answered my question." Blaine grinned before pulling his bag onto his back. "I remember you being much more talkative, Hummel." Together they made their way to the door.

"I'm still just as talkative, Anderson." Kurt protested. "It's just not every day you have a blast from the past." A very cute blast from the past, whom you crushed on for years and whom was your best friend.

"We definitely have some catching up to do." Blaine smiled, wrapping his arm around Kurt. "How about dinner? New York is full of great restaurants that aren't BreadStixs." Blaine joked.

"Sounds great." Kurt agreed as they walked outside. It was already dark and when Kurt glanced at his watch, he heard a curse slip out. "Shit! I have to go."

"Why, are you about to turn back into a pumpkin?" Blaine grinned.

"I resent the fact that you just compared me to the carriage in Cinderella." Kurt glared, "When in actuality, Cinderella is going to be late for work." Kurt frowned and turned to Blaine. "Can't do dinner tonight, I'm so sorry." Kurt said sadly, Blaine nodded and pulled him into a quick hug. Kurt really wished he wouldn't have done that, because every part of him didn't want to let go.

"Where do you work?" Blaine yelled after him as he bolted down the street. Kurt turned for a moment running backwards,

"A bar on 5th." Kurt answered, waving his fingers in goodbye before being swallowed up by a crowd of people and making his way towards work. His heart pounding, his head dizzy and his body warm.

**A/N: Could NOT end this chapter properly, and I'm sorry for that. Please review and leave suggestions for things you'd like to see. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, I swear you guys are all awesome. I actually loved writing this chapter. A reviewer totally guess it while I was writing, so props to you. **

**Warnings: Blatant flirting, serendipity. **

Kurt cursed his employment the entire walk to the bar. He had wanted to have dinner with Blaine so badly. He wanted to talk to Blaine, really talk to him, for the first time in years.

He also cursed his employment because he knew that when he got to work he would have his ass handed to him for being late, so he jogged as quickly as he could there. His head filled with thoughts of the man who had just walked into his life.

It was strange, Kurt concluded, that Blaine was just one of those people who, when they entered into your life and mind, they were hard to forget.

Kurt thought back to when he had first met him. After that day, Blaine was a constant thought in Kurt's mind and remained there for awhile. And this, today, right now, it was happening again.

The thought of working with Blaine was ideal. Kurt learned many years ago that they worked well together, as they were both extremely creative people. The thought of spending months with Blaine, was also ideal for other reasons. Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed how good Blaine looked, and that regardless of the fact that he is no longer a teenager, as soon as Blaine put his arms around him, or looked at him in the eyes, Kurt felt those jittery butterflies in his stomach began to rumble.

Kurt enjoy his job for one reason and one reason only. Tips. Bartending was not the dream, but it was definitely an easy way to earn a living. And it gave Kurt an awesome chance to practice the skills he learnt from watching Coyote Ugly over the years.

The bar always started to get crazy around 8 and then calmed down a bit by midnight, a little before they closed. So towards the end of the night, Kurt had a chance to sit down and enjoy a beer if he wanted to, which after dealing with people drunk of their asses, was always a welcomed treat.

"Are you sure you're old enough to be drinking, let alone serving alcohol?" A voice called out over the music. Kurt rolled his eyes, he got this question at least 4 times a night.

"I'll have you know I am 23 years old." Kurt called back and turned served the person who made the comment. He couldn't help but gasp when he saw who sat behind the bar.

"Twenty Three, huh?" Blaine smiled, taking in Kurt's reaction to his newest customer. "When did you become such an old man?"

"About six years ago, just like you." Kurt reminded him, "How did you find me?" Kurt couldn't help the playful and flirty tone of his voice.

"Cinderfella should be more specific if he wants Prince Charming to bring him back his shoe." Blaine smiled, continuing their silly banter from before. Kurt's heart couldn't help but flutter, at the idea of Blaine being his Prince Charming.

"Oh you ran into Prince Charming on your way here?" Kurt retorted, with a slight raise of his eyebrow. "Did he ask about me?"

"Still as witty as always." Blaine cocked his head slightly and his grin grew. "You have **no** idea how many bars there are on 5th."

"Did you seriously go into every bar on 5th looking for me?" Kurt asked, and leaned slightly on the counter. "Stalker, much." Kurt couldn't help the smile at the fact that Blaine was actually here.

"Yea, I guess..." Blaine shrugged casually and smiled, before adding, "Plus, I'm parched."

"Oh yea, that would be my job." Kurt grimaced, "Can I get you something from the bar?" Making a grand gesture towards the shelves of alcohol behind him.

"Well, what are you drinking?" Blaine gestured to the bottle in Kurt's hand.

"Bud light." Blaine laughed a little at this. "What?"

"I would have pegged you for a cosmopolitan type." Blaine said in between giggles. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Way to reinforce the stereotype." Kurt attempted to put his 'bitch face' on, but failed, unable to stop smiling in Blaine's presence.

Kurt had to admit that he was relieved at the lack of awkwardness from their reunion. However, he couldn't help but wonder at the how their friendship ended, and faded away so quickly, when it was obvious that they were good together. As friends of course. But Blaine began to speak again and Kurt pushed that thought aside for another moment.

"Well Mr. Bartender, what would you guess is my drink?" Blaine asked, throwing a peanut in the air and catching it in his mouth. Kurt was surprised at the action, reminding him of his brother Finn.

"Well, for Blaine six years ago, I would have said something posh and proper, like red wine...However now, I'm not so sure." Kurt mused, realizing how much more laid back Blaine was.

"Yea, yea. I'm a lot less uptight. What can I say, the uniform use to get to my head back then." Blaine smiled, before ordering a Budweiser. "But I'm still a gentleman."

"Well my idea of a gentleman was always Nick Arnstein, from Funny Girl... I don't recall him drinking Budweiser, and catching peanuts in his mouth."

"Well when do you get off? I'll walk you back to Henry Street." Blaine offered, tipping an imaginary hat, and Kurt could feel his face reddening. Nevertheless, he wasn't giving into dapper Blaine that easily.

"You could, but that would be kind of pointless seeing as I live in the opposite direction."

"It's hard to be a gentleman, when the person you're dealing with has to be such a little brat." Kurt glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nice to see that you haven't changed."

"Nice to see that you haven't grown."

Blaine had stayed true to his promise and walked Kurt the entire way to his apartment. They kept the conversation light and playful, both somehow knowing that tonight was not the time to discuss grittier material. And when they reached Kurt's apartment, they both stood on the stoop, as an equally awkward and natural silence fell over them.

"Well, I guess this is when I say goodnight. Wes puts the deadbolt in after 1, so I need to get home before then." Kurt couldn't believe his ears, and laughed a little.

"You have got to be kidding. You live with Wesley?" The pair had been dorm mates in high school, "I distinctly remember you swearing that you would never room with such a pig again." Kurt couldn't help the mocking in his voice.

"What can I say," Blaine gave a defeated sigh, "New York is expensive. And Wes...Well he's kind of grown up." Kurt's mind filled with memories of the infamous Wes and their time at Dalton.

"I haven't seen him in like 4 years." Kurt exclaimed, suddenly extremely excited to be in the same city as the boy who made his years in the Dalton dorms, hell. Blaine laughed at the younger man's reaction.

"He was pretty excited to hear that you we're living in the big apple, when I told him today. I practically had to lock him in the house to keep him from coming to the bar tonight." Kurt was slightly confused at this.

"He should have come. I would have loved to see him." Blaine pursed his lips in thought.

"Hmm...But if Wes came then Wes would have been there." Blaine reminded Kurt and faked a shiver, and Blaine did have a point.

"Well, hopefully I can see him sometime soon." Again, Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't miss Wesley, terribly. But it was true that he would have ruined the moment he and Blaine had shared tonight.

"Maybe you can come over for a sleepover, like old times." Kurt raised his eyebrow at this, careful not to take it the wrong way. It was hard not to though, when an old crush (that he may or may not have still been harbouring feelings for) invited him to spend the night.

"We aren't 17 anymore, Blaine." Kurt reminded him, leaning against the door to his apartment.

"My point exactly." Blaine commented with a wink, before hopping of the steps. "Do you have to work tomorrow night?" Kurt shook his head. "Good. The dinner, after work, we'll properly catch up." And with that he was gone. Leaving Kurt, breathless, speechless and in less than 12 hours of seeing Blaine again, hopelessly falling.

**A/U: Blaine is a HUGE flirt. In my mind at least, which is why I wrote him as I did. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I absolutely love it. And yes, I did need to write in Wesley, because I love him more than I ship Klaine...well not actually but pretty close. **

**Please review, it means the world to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for all the alerts, favourites, reviews. Uh, I feel like I need to apologize for the slow update lol, because I'm normally a super fast updated. **

**I'd be lying if I said this chapter wasn't jumpy. Hope you guys don't mind. **

When Blaine finally disappeared out of Kurt's slight, he decided it was time for him to head upstairs before he became a Kurt-cicle. To be honest though, he didn't feel the cold night air, he had only felt a lovely warmth. It was obvious where it had come from and as he unlocked the door to his apartment, he cursed himself for feeling this way and curse Blaine, because for the second time in his life Kurt felt himself falling over the same boy...man.

He pushed his door open and dropped his bag, debating between looking over his script and lyrics, or taking a hot shower, he bravely chose the latter, knowing that John would have his head if he wasn't prepared.

As soon as he finished his shower, Kurt did decided to go over the new sheet music once before sleeping (always a diligent student, even when he was no longer in school). Carefully reaching into his bag, removing the sheet music that he had been given a few hours prior, he sat down on his bed and began to go over it. Kurt soon realized that Blaine was talented. Well, that was obvious and a bit of an understatement, but reading over his music and lyrics, Kurt couldn't help but admire the work.

After swooning over the lyrics and music that he was given, Kurt ended up re-reading the script again, it was practically a compulsion, so when he was finally ready for bed, he crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow, only getting about five hours instead of his usual eight. However he was surprisingly awake when the alarm went off, bouncing out of bed and beginning his morning routine.

Digging through his stuffed closet(yet another thing Kurt hated about his apartment, was the extremely small closet space) he picked out an outfit that would be appropriate for work as well as for dinner, and threw a pair of runners and a change of clothes in his bag for dance rehearsal.

Stopping off to get a latte at the cafe next to the theatre, Kurt found himself wondering if Blaine had changed his coffee order after six years.

"Good morning." He greeted his cast mates with much more enthusiasm than the day prior, having already broken the ice. A few of them grunted their responses, looking as if they just rolled out of bed.

"Oh gross. Are you a morning person?" Beverly groaned as she nursed a cup of coffee. Kurt shrugged,

"Was the 'gross' comment really necessary?" Kurt asked, "And to answer your question, I'm fabulous at any and every time." And Kurt could see Beverly trying not to roll her eyes.

"You'll have to give me your secret sometime... And while you're at it, your skin care routine." Beverly grinned and Kurt nodded, glancing around the room to see who had arrived. Frowning slightly when he realized the room was missing a certain person.

"Blaine's always late, Kurt." Wendy reminded him in a sing-song voice, with an equally irritating wink as she passed by on her way to the piano. Crap, he had been caught. A few of the other actors snickered as the group made their way onstage. He felt the desire to ask them to act their age not their shoe size, but that would be admitting that he had been looking for Blaine.

"I wasn't looking... I was just..." Kurt struggled. "I was just wondering when we're going to start." _Nice try_, he thought to himself.

"For an actor, Kurt, you're a terrible liar." Wendy whispered to him, a kind smile across her face. She turned to the group and smiled. "Busy day today, let's start vocal warm ups." She suggested, then demonstrating once what she wanted them to do, and then had them follow her lead. They were just about to finish, when something caught Wendy's eye, causing her to stop playing. Kurt turned to see what she was looking at and smiled. Blaine caught his eye and smiled back, before holding a finger up to his lips.

"Don't let me interrupt." He whispered before taking a stool and sitting down. Wendy shook her head,

"He's never this close to being on time," She said quietly, as she caught Kurt's eye. "Again." She instructed as she played the first note.

By the time they had finished with vocal warm ups, Blaine was completely engrossed with his notebook and guitar, playing a few notes and scribbling something down. Kurt found watching the process endearing and wanted to see what he was working on. However Wendy had other ideas and decided it was time to test out her actors, and see what she could do with them in regards to dancing.

Kurt would never consider himself a dancer, he wasn't trained (apart from what they had done in high school) but he could pick up choreography pretty easily. So when he was praised during rehearsal, he would be lying if he said he wasn't flattered...Plus, there was an added bonus when he realized that Blaine was no longer engrossed in his notebook, instead he was focused on the dancing, a huge smile gracing his gorgeous face.

"Nicely done, everyone." Wendy said, her voice full of relief. Dancing had not been required for the audition and Kurt was sure that she expected them all to have two left feet, and was obviously over the moon that they were all decent. "When John comes in later, he'll start working on blocking with you... but while we have the illusive musician here, we'd better use him." Blaine who was now pretending to be busy, tilted his head slightly, and smiled.

"Might not be the best idea." Blaine said, forcing a sigh from Wendy. "John might pass out if he shows up and I'm actually doing something productive for the production." _Cheeky bastard, _Kurt thought, as he watched Blaine smirk at Wendy.

"I'm sure he'll survive." Wendy muttered as she took out a stack of sheet music. Blaine dragged his stool next to the piano, and placed his guitar on his lap. "Wanna start with 'Mickey's Lament'?" She suggested, and Kurt sat up slightly straighter, and was thankful that he had looked over the lyrics.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine grinned and signalled to Kurt. "Alright, Mickey, get over here."

John's 'directing' (which was extremely similar to Sue Sylvester's 'coaching') was as terrifying as Kurt had assumed it would be. He found himself so thankful that he wasn't on the end of the directions. Although he did feel terrible for Darlene, who was experiencing John's wrath, after being ill prepared.

"Maybe we're finished for the day?" Blaine suggested, after John had another directorial outburst. John spun around to glare at Blaine.

"I'm the director, I say when we're done for the day." John said, in an attempt to intimated Blaine, who instead looked rather amused. John sighed, "We're done for today." His hands slapping his thighs in defeat as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the theatre. Everyone watching him leave.

"And I thought Rachel Berry could storm out like no other." Kurt muttered to the group, as they began packing up his things. Realizing as soon as he said it that no one else in the room, apart from himself and Blaine would actually understand the comment. "He's a bit of a diva director." Everyone else stated their agreements before filing out.

Blaine made his way over to Kurt's side his guitar already on his back. "All packed up?" Kurt glanced at him and smiled before nodding.

"Are we still on for dinner?" Kurt asked, attempting to keep his voice sound aloof, rather than hopeful. Blaine nodded vigorously, before leading Kurt to the door. "Good, because I'm starved." Kurt admitted, as they were greeted by the cold winter air.

"I've heard dancing builds up quite an appetite." Blaine commented, before imitating some of the spins the cast had done in rehearsal.

"Such a jerk." Kurt attempted to sound annoyed, but the laughter that escaped was telling a different story. Blaine continued to dance down the side walk. "Blaine." Kurt hissed, as people began to stare. "You look like a mental patient...have I ever told you about Patches? You're turning into him."

"You're just pissed that I haven't asked you to dance." Blaine mocked, once he finally stopped dancing, and began walking beside Kurt again.

"You flatter yourself, Blaine. I wouldn't dance with you even if you asked." Blaine's hands dramatically flew to his chest, Kurt glanced at him and rolled his eyes, before walking

"Liar." Blaine was suddenly beside Kurt again, his lips practically brushing up against Kurt's ear as he whispered. Kurt heard his breath hitch, and Blaine began to giggle as he pulled away.

"I might be a liar but you're a tease." Kurt heard the words come out of his mouth, and watched Blaine's reaction to them. He raised his eyebrows slightly, and a grin spread across his face. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, hesitated, then closed it again. However when he finally did speak, Kurt knew that it was not his previous unsaid statement.

"Come on, the restaurant is right up here." Blaine said, as he took Kurt's gloved hand and began walking slightly faster.

"So please tell me how you ended up working with those two." Kurt asked, as he nibbled on his salad. "I mean the three of you are going to kill each other you're all so different." The arguments that the three of them had during rehearsal were always extremely entertaining, Wendy and John would scream at each other, while Blaine sat there grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"But that's why it all works out. We each bring something different to the table." Blaine admitted, before adding that he wasn't sure that it would actually work out, seeing as they had never put on a show before. "But we have this killer actor playing Mickey, so I think we have a fighting chance." Kurt felt himself flush at the compliment.

"Flattery will only get you so far. The truth is Blaine, the script is nothing without your songs. If anything, your music is the only reason this show will go anywhere." Kurt admitted, refusing to break eye contact with Blaine as he spoke. Blaine eyes light up a little as the countertenor spoke, and it did not go unnoticed. "You are so talented, Blaine."

"Well...Thank you." Blaine said quietly, his face still graced with a smile that would remain there for hours. Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his own. "And I wasn't flattering you before, Kurt. You're an amazing actor, we both know that. I never got to see your audition, but as soon as I got the call from Wendy and John about this actor named Kurt Hummel, they both spoke so highly of him that I knew it was you. And they were right, you were spectacular...You always are." Blaine finished the statement on a slightly quieter note; both men had matching smiles on their faces. And a silence came across the table. Not an awkward silence, just one that showed they appreciated being together again.

"I'm bringing you back to my apartment tonight."As soon as the words left Blaine's lips, Kurt decided that Blaine was pure evil, and had purposely waited till Kurt had a mouth full of wine before speaking. After coughing for a moment, he cocked an eyebrow at Blaine, who was grinned largely, "Master Wesley requests your presence." He explained, still laughing slightly at Kurt's reaction.

"Oh." _Dammit Kurt, _Kurt yelled at himself, _Could you sound any more disappointed? "_I mean, I totally knew that's what you meant." Blaine pursed his lips to stop a smile.

"Sure you did." Blaine agreed in his most condescending tone. While Kurt began fighting the urge to smack Blaine in the head and repeat the previous 'tease' statement, the waitress dropped the bill at the table and Kurt quickly grabbed it. Which was quickly followed by Blaine reaching over to take it back, but Kurt held it out of his reach.

"And don't even bother arguing with me, Blaine." Kurt decided to not even allow Blaine to debate. "I don't care if you invited me or whatever other excuse you used when we were 17. I'm paying." Blaine quickly closed his mouth, and Kurt smiled triumphantly as he pulled out the money to cover the bill and the tip.

Blaine placed a gentle hand on the small of Kurt's back, led him out the door, and towards his apartment. "Well, I'm paying next time." He whispered, and Kurt was not only thrilled but relieved at the idea of a next time.

**A/N: So, 'Klaine' will be happening soon in this story, because I don't intend for this story to be longer than (At most 7) chapters. Also, NO Wes is not going to be into Kurt, my Wes is the token straight best friend :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter just did not want to be written. But here it is. Hopefully, you guys like it and sorry that it took so long. This chapter takes place about 2 weeks after their dinner. BTW, it's weird and was extremely hard to write. You might think it's really OOC but I kind of liked it. **

Things had been going great. Everything was going great, to be exact. The show was starting to get its footing down, and the cast was able to get through the majority of a rehearsal without being reamed out by Jonathan. And Kurt had been lucky enough to be blessed with two blasts from the past, Wes and Blaine, and it was wonderful to feel himself growing closer to them again.

Kurt had begun going over to their apartment almost every night after practice, unless he had to work. And if he did work, Blaine would normally stop by for a drink, which always set the butterflies in Kurt's stomach loose.

However, Kurt was also back in the same boat that he was one in high school. Although, things weren't the same as they once were, in high school. They were adults, and were acting as such. The flirting was blatant and obvious, but they were both taking their time.

However, Kurt had decided that, that night, when he went over to Blaine's he would lay it all out on the table and see where it went. However once he was there, he discovered that Blaine obviously had a similar agenda.

They were sitting together on the couch. Alone finally, after practically pushing Wes out of the apartment. Sure Kurt missed the man, but there was no one in the world like Wesley and he lost his charm after an extended period of time. Somehow, the man was able to be the biggest conspirer to get Kurt and Blaine together, and at the exact same time be the world's biggest cockblock.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Blaine asked suddenly, his voice an interesting combination of eager and nervous.

"Well that was blunt." Kurt smiled. Blaine shrugged.

"It's just a question..." Blaine said casually, as he pulled a loose string from his sweater. _A question with an extremely obvious answer, _Kurt thought to himself, but obviously Blaine was extremely oblivious. He was also extremely gullible, so Kurt couldn't help himself in teasing him a little.

"Well there is someone." Kurt commented shyly. Blaine's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth twitched down for a moment, before composing himself.

"Tall, dark and handsome?" Blaine asked a fake tone of happiness to his voice.

"No. Actually, he's rather thin, pale...sometimes hard to read." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't exactly sound like your type..." Kurt smiled coyly, happy that Blaine still wasn't catching on.

"I fall asleep with him in my arms almost every single night." Kurt commented, and added a dreamy sigh for added effect.

"I'm surprised you hadn't mentioned him before..."

"I hadn't?" Kurt acted surprised. "And here I was thinking that you knew all about him...Would you like to meet?"

"Not particularly." Blaine muttered quietly, as Kurt made his way to his message bag, pulled out his script and passed it to Blaine.

"Blaine, meet the only person other than you, that I am seeing... my script." Blaine raised an eyebrow before glaring at Kurt, not for long though, because a relieved smile soon broke through.

"You are such a brat." Blaine chuckled, when he finally got the joke. "You had me really worried..." Blaine admitted. Kurt cocked his head to the side, a smile playing at his lips. Both men had unconsciously moved closer to each other on the sofa.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked, slightly breathlessly as they moved even closer to each other.

"Because..." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips before swiftly closing the space between them. And it was everything and it was perfect. Kurt's hands made their way into the untidy pile of curls on top of Blaine's head, something he had wanted to do for years, as Blaine's tongue brushed against Kurt's lips as if asking for permission to enter.

They couldn't think of anything other than each other, and couldn't hear anything other than the sound of the rain, and their breathing...and someone behind them coughing loudly. _Wesley, _Kurt said to himself. The two men reluctantly pulled apart, breathless and glared at the interruption.

"Opps. Sorry to interrupt, I forgot my wallet." Wes commented quietly. He attempted to look apologetic but a smile was breaking through.

"You aren't sorry." Blaine growled. "You have the same damn shit eating grin slapped across your face." Kurt couldn't help but laugh, it was the perfect way to describe it.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm happy for the two of you. It only took six years." Kurt had to agree, six years too long.

"Wes..." Blaine warned, and pointed towards the door.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll leave." Wes said as he reached the table and grabbed his wallet. "Oh and uh, Blaine?"

"Yes, Wesley?" Blaine was quickly losing patience.

"I know you haven't gotten any in a really long time. So if you need some condoms, there's some in my drawer."

"Out!" Blaine commanded, his face slightly red, and Kurt couldn't help finding it adorable.

"Just trying to help a bro get it in..." Kurt rolled his eyes at the phrase and the friend. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Why didn't I stop answering your calls after graduation?" Wesley placed his hand over his heart.

"Cause you loved me too damn much." Wes answered. And that was it. Kurt felt his body tense, and the hurt boy from so many years ago reared his pathetic head. He felt his breathing speed up. Wesley finally left with the click of a door and Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Sorry that he's such an idiot. But you know, some things never change." Blaine laughed before leaning in to kiss Kurt again, who blatantly pulled away. "Everything alright?"

"No. Everything is not alright." Kurt said quietly, as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder and made his way to the door. "I gotta go."

His mind filled with thoughts that he thought no longer haunted him. Why hadn't Blaine ever called him? Why did he stay close with Wesley instead of him? Was he not a good enough friend? Did he not mean enough? It hurt. It killed. It made him question exactly what had just gone on in the apartment.

"Wait." Blaine jumped in front of the door and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and led him back to the couch. "Kurt. Talk to me. If this is about me kissing you before, I'm sorry." Kurt shook his head and took a deep breath.

"It's not..." Kurt said quietly before biting his lip. Not sure what to say.

"Look, you can tell me anything, Kurt. You and me. We're friends, before anything else." Blaine said softly, his hand still on Kurt's shoulder.

"I thought we were." The blue eyed man said quietly. "But I don't understand..."

"Don't understand what?" Blaine asked, the hurt and confusion in his voice was obviously. Kurt glanced up at him quickly before looking back at his hands.

"Why didn't we stay friends?" Kurt's voice wasn't angry. It sounded weak and broken, as years of hurt feelings flooded to the surface. Blaine's eyes widened at the question, as if he hadn't expected it to be brought up.

"Kurt...we just drifted." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's lame reason. It was blatant that there was more. That Blaine was attempting to avoid the delving into the topic.

"That's absolute bull, Blaine and you know it." Kurt couldn't help snapping slightly. "I want the real reason. The truth."

"It hurt too much." Blaine said quietly. "I thought it would be better to just cut off ties. Less painful." And suddenly Kurt wasn't hurt anymore. He was beginning to get a little pissed.

"Less painful, Blaine?" Kurt snapped. "Losing my best friend? Without so much as a proper goodbye?" His hands were balled into fists as he vented. Blaine flinched at each of his statements.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine apologized, attempting to take one of Kurt's hands.

"Don't say you're sorry." Kurt warned before snatching his hand away. "I don't believe it and I don't want to hear it."

"Kurt...What do you want me to say?" Blaine asked quietly.

"How about you tell me why?" Kurt felt the angry tears pour down his cheeks. He stood up from the couch and began to pace. "Why was I the friend who slipped through the cracks? You stayed close with everyone else, or at least in some sort of contact...but not me. Was I not a good enough friend? Did I not mean enough?" That was it for Blaine.

"You meant too much, Kurt." Blaine's voice was loud, he was yelling but it wasn't angry it was...something else and it quickly shut Kurt up. "You meant every fucking thing to me. And the idea of not being able to see you every day? The idea of having to call you instead of just walking across the hall? It killed me. I know I hurt you, but it wasn't an easy decision for me either." Blaine took a deep breath, and looked up to start at Kurt, whose mouth was open slightly and the rest of his body still.

"What made me so special?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's before he spoke again.

"Because I loved you..." Blaine admitted, finally getting it off his chest. "I don't think I ever stopped." Kurt heard himself gasp slightly, he had never wanted to hear something so badly before. Kurt took a few steps towards the seated man and pulled him to his feet.

"I loved you too..." Kurt spoke quietly, and as he leaned in closer, Blaine brushed the tears of his cheek. "I never stopped." Their lips found each other for the second time that night.

"Blaine, if you were in love with me back then...why didn't you ever tell me?" Kurt asked, his face still pressed against the nape of Blaine's neck. "We could have gotten to this a lot earlier." He felt Blaine smile slightly.

"Honestly? Because you didn't need a boyfriend at the time, Kurt." Blaine's pulled away slightly to stare at Kurt, who was looking slightly confused. "When I first met you, when I first fell for you, Kurt, the last thing you needed was a guy throwing himself at you. Didn't need me to be like that..." Blaine admitted, his voice laced with sadness. Kurt shook his head and fought a smile as he pressed his lips against Blaine's again.

"That's where you're wrong, Blaine." Kurt spoke softly. "You're wrong to think that I didn't need you. I needed you, Blaine. I still need you...in any way, shape or form I can get you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

**The end!**

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if you didn't. **

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so I decided to do an epilogue, its silly and short but hpswst101 mentioned in her review that I should do an epilogue and ive never done one for one of my stories so I decided to take her up on that.**

Epilogue:

Two months ago, Kurt Hummel was nothing but a dreamer. Well that, and a bartender. But ever since that faithful day when he landed a role in a musical, his dreams had started to come true. However, sitting in his dressing room right now, he was fairly certain that he was dreaming, even though his pinched arm told him differently.

He had dreamed of this moment since he had discovered, at age seven, that people pay money to see someone play dress-up on stage. Ever since then he dreamed of becoming a performer. A singer, actor, dancer. And it was actually coming true.

Opening night was an intense event that Kurt Hummel had only hoped to experience. He was sitting patiently in his dressing room waiting to be called down for the show, when a knock came at his door. He slid out of his chair and pulled open the door only to be greeted by a large bouquet of roses. A curly headed man popped out from behind them with a smile.

This was a part of the dream he was living that he hadn't expected. Reuniting with Blaine again, after all those years and finally being together. Kurt was sure that the feeling he got when Blaine looked at him, smiled at him, kissed him...it was all better than all the opening nights in the world.

"For you." Blaine informed him, he looked absolutely adorable, wearing a purple button up and his hair slightly gelled down.

"Thank you." Kurt mouthed, a smile pulling at his lips as he graciously accepted the flowers, pulling his boyfriend into the dressing room as well. The blue eyed man held the flowers close to his heart instead of placing them on his table like the other 'good luck' floral arrangements he had received. Blaine surveyed the room and pursed his lips.

"From all your other suitors, I assume?" Blaine grinned, taking the flowers out of Kurt's hand and placing them on the table before closing the gap between them. Kurt couldn't resist gently grabbing Blaine's curls and pulling him closer as to bring their mouths together. Kurt found himself almost forgetting about the full audience waiting for the show as soon as their lips touched. However he quickly remembered when John suddenly barged in.

"Can you two suck face another time? I'm directing a play not running a brothel." John warned, glaring at Blaine in particular. "You are supposed to be getting the musicians set up." Blaine released a deep breath before nodding.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll be there in a minute." Blaine said, which thankfully got John to leave. And no sooner was John out of the room, than their lips were back together only to be disturbed again by a loud slam on the door.

"You should probably go." Kurt mumbled breathlessly against the curly haired man's lips.

"Yea, I'm suppose I should. It's getting close to show time." Kurt nodded and a touch a stage fright struck him but it vanished when Blaine spoke again. "I just wanted to tell you to have fun up there tonight. I know you're going to blow the roof of this place." Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend gently this time.

"Tonight isn't just about me, baby." Kurt said softly, brushing a curl out of Blaine's face. "This is your night too."

"How about we call it our night?" Blaine offered, pressing another kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt nodded.

"How about I love you?" Kurt replied quietly. Blaine's arms tightened for a brief moment before reluctantly letting go and heading towards the door.

"How about I love you too."

**It's not the greatest but I decided that I should tie it up slightly better. Please review and leave story ideas if you have any Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
